Girl All the Bad Guys Want
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Poems in reference to the song by Bowling for Soup: Girl All the Bad Guys want. Both Soul and Maka's version. R


**"Guy All The Bad Girls Want"**

8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'

To finally talk to a guy a little cooler than me.

His name is Soul, he's a rocker with a headband,

He wears a size twelve but I'm not quite sure what that means.

And when he walks,

All the wind blows and the angels sing.

He doesn't notice me!

Cause he is watchin' wrestling

Creamin' over tough girls

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in his eyes

It's like a bad movie

He is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the guy all the bad girls want.

He's the guy all the bad girls want!

He likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange

His CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad

He'll never know that I'm the best that he'll never have

And when he walks,

All the wind blows and the angels sing.

He'll never notice me!

Cause he is watchin' wrestling

Creamin' over tough girls

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in his eyes

He likes 'em with an attitude

Racetrack season pass

Drivin' in a Trans-Am

Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie

He is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the guy all the bad girls want.

He's the guy all the bad girls want!

He's the guy all the bad girls want!

He's the guy all the bad girls want!

There he goes again

With his headband on, and spikes up in his hair

He broke my heart, I wanna be sedated

All I wanted was to see him with me!

Now I am watchin' wrestling

Tryin' to be a tough girl

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in my eyes

I don't have an attitude

And I ain't got no season pass

All I got's a moped...moped...moped...

It's like a bad movie

He is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the guy all the bad girls want.

He's the guy all the bad girls want!

He's the guy all the bad girls want!

He's the guy all the bad girls want!

He's the guy all the bad girls want!

(There he goes again)

He's the guy all the bad girls want!

He's the guy all the bad girls want!

(There he goes again)

He's the guy all the bad girls want!

He's the guy all the bad girls want!

Song orig. by Bowling For Soup

3/17/13

**"Girl All The Bad Guys Want"**

8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'

To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.

Her name is Maka, she's a rocker who wears white gloves,

She wears a two A, but I'm not quite sure what that means.

And when she walks,

All the wind blows and the angels sing.

She doesn't notice me!

Cause she is watchin' wrestling

Creamin' over tough guys

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in her eyes

It's like a bad movie

She is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange

Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad

She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks,

All the wind blows and the angels sing.

She'll never notice me!

Cause she's watchin' wrestling

Creamin' over tough guys

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in her eyes

She likes 'em with a mustache

Racetrack season pass

Drivin' in a Trans-Am

Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie

She is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

There she goes again

With that miniskirt on, and pigtails in her hair

She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated

All I wanted was to see her naked!

Now I am watchin' wrestling

Tryin' to be a tough guy

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in my eyes

I can't grow a mustache

And I ain't got no season pass

All I got's a moped...moped...moped...

It's like a bad movie

She is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

(There she goes again)

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

(There she goes again)

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

Song orig. by Bowling For Soup

3/17/13


End file.
